Visit to America
by Navyseal6
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka have been dating for almost a year now, but when Rex and Ahsoka get a mission on Earth, a planet just recently discovered, Rex is worried about Ahsoka' safety. This is a prequel to my series about rexsoka.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, General Skywalker," Rex said. "Hi,Rex. We have a new assignment." Anakin presses a button and a map of Earth appears. The USA is highlighted on the map. "Do you see the highlighted country? It's called America. It's the most powerful country on Earth." Rex, feeling confused, says, "Sir, what's this have to do with me?" Anakin replies, "Well you, Ahsoka, and I are headed there. We are going to sign a peace treaty with America." When Rex hears Ahsoka's name his heart leaps. Him and Ahsoka had been dating for almost a year now. Rex simply replies, "Yes, sir.", and starts to leave the bridge of frigate. Thank God, Rex had his helmet on because General Skywalker would have seen him blushing otherwise.

Rex sat quietly in the mess hall, eating his lunch. Cody plopped down next to him and said, " What up, Rex?" Rex says, "Oh, ya know, the sky." Cody doesn't exactly appreciate his humor and says, " Congrats, asshole." Rex, still trying to piss off Cody, says (in a fake gay voice), "Thanks, baby!" Cody and Rex burst out laughing and everyone else in the mess hall is staring at them. Cody realizes this and says, "So, how's it going with Ahsoka?" Rex says back, "It's good but we are going on a mission tomorrow and I'm worried about her safe-" Suddenly Ahsoka sits down next to Rex and says, "What are you worried about, Rexie?" Rex starts laughing and says, "I'm worried that Cody is a gayboy" Rex started laughing so hard at this he started choking.

I hope you guys liked the story. This is a prequel to my series about rexsoka. The next story will be called, "The Peace Treaty". Please review my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain David Harper of Delta Force stood at attention as the Republic cruiser landed on the tarmac. Instead of the formal military uniform, he wore his battle dress uniform. This was because he was protecting President Barack Obama.

Captain Cho of the North Korean Army stood at attention as the Separatist cruiser landed. He was wearing a battle dress uniform and held an AK-47. He was ready to protect his leader, Kim Jong-Un at a moment's notice. He couldn't wait to invade America.

Anakin Skywalker walked off the ramp on the cruiser and greeted President Obama with a handshake. That's when shit got serious. A North Korean sniper just barely missed Obama's head with a .50 .Cal bullet. Three support helicopters dropped off infantry and began strafing with their machine guns. Captain Harper and Captain Rex layed cover fire for Obama and Anakin as they filed into an APC (Armored Personnel Carrier). Captain Harper and Fives got into the next APC, and Rex and Ahsoka got into the last APC alone. Except for the driver, who couldn't see them anyways, they were alone. Rex looked at Ahsoka and said, "Hey, babe? Are you okay?" Ahsoka looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda figured this would happen. Shit tends to get really bad around us." Then the APC pulled over. Rex opened the door and said, "Ladies first." Ahsoka just looked at him and laughed. Captain Harper came over to Rex and said, "I'm Captain Harper. I met your friend Fives. But anyways, here's the plan: We are going across 38th Street, and regrouping with some Navy SEALs. From there we will proceed to a fallout shelter at the White House. Understood?" Rex and Ahsoka both nodded. Rex wished he and Ahsoka would never have been assigned to this mission. He knew it would be the death of him.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I was really tired and didn't know what to write.


	3. Rex is Gone

After about ten minutes of driving through a war-torn Washington, D. C., they were almost at the meet up area. That's when an RPG nailed the side of their APC, flipping it onto its side in the middle of an intersection, surrounded by North Korean Soldiers. Rex checked on the driver, but he was dead. They got out of the APC and stood back to back on the intersection, the two lovers ready to make their last stand. Rex drew his dual blasters and Ahsoka charged up her green light sabers. Rex pulled the trigger of his blasters and instead of head-blasting an enemy, all he heard was a click. The gun was jammed. Rex looked back at Ahsoka and said, "If we die, I want you to know, i love you more than-". Before he could finish his sentence, gunfire came in from all directions, sharpshooters kicking ass and taking names. Once the shooting stopped and the dust cleared, four figures emerged. One of them said, "Identify yourself." Rex could tell that by the man's American accent, he was a friendly. Rex replied, "Captain Rex of the Grand Army of the Republic." The four soldiers lowered their weapons and the man said, "We are Navy SEALs. We were susposed to rendezvous with you on 38th Street but you were separated from the convoy. My team and I were sent to retrieve you." Moments later, the SEALs, Rex, and Ahsoka were in UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter en route to the U.S. Military FOB. Just their luck, an enemy RPG clipped their tail rotor and they went down, quickly descending to the hellish battlefield below. Luckily, when they crashed nobody got killed however, one of the pilots had a broken leg. This presented a problem. Also a droid squad was inbound, according to the SEALs' UAV. Rex was setting up a perimeter when he saw the droids. Then he got stunned by a North Korean soldier with a tazer. Ahsoka saw this, but then a building collapsed in between them, separating her from Rex, perhaps permanently. Everything after that was a blur, getting dragged onto the rescue helicopter, receiving first aid, and going to bed that night. Only problem, she couldn't sleep. She stood up the entire night, reliving that fateful 10 seconds. Rex was gone. And there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
